The String of the Fates
by princewilliam3
Summary: After the defeat of Gaea Camp Byzant must survive against the fates.
1. Camp Byzant

**Chapter 1 – Camp Byzant**

[Chris's POV]

I was walking in a damp corridor when I heard a sound from a door. I peeked in and then blackness came over me. I saw my life flash before my eyes and I could feel something like giant blade clamping down on my life. I saw three women. The first one was making string, the second one was weaving string and the third held a pair of scissors. For a while I watched them in silence then I saw the third one moving towards the string with her scissors. As they clamped down I sat up in bed bashing my head on bunk above me. "Ow" I whispered feeling my head with my hands. What was happening? I had been having this dream over and over for the past week. It seemed more real every time. I got up and saw the Cyclops named Tyson supposedly my brother sleeping soundly on the top bunk. I put my robe on and went outside the Poseidon/Neptune. Yeah it was a mouthful but after the defeat of Gaea, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood made a central camp in Colorado called Camp Byzantium. The reason it was named after the Greek side of the Roman empire or... That's the reason. It was Green and Roman. The old camps were used as training grounds now where occasional gladiator championships were held. Most of the ghosts moved to Camp Byzant (Its nickname) but some of the oldest chose to stay on the grounds that had been their homes for so long. I'm a son of Neptune with my grandfather on my mother's side being Poseidon. It was kind of weird thinking of how my dad kind of married his own daughter. It wasn't exactly his daughter but more like his former self's' daughter. But anyways my name is Christopher Richmond, Chris for short. I am a little more powerful than Percy since I am pretty closely related to both aspects of the sea god. What was even weirder was that my grandmother on my mom's side was married to Oceanus (The sea titan) so I am pretty much as close to the sea as fish are. I can even turn into a seal sometimes. But sadly I'm not like Frank and I can't turn into anything but being able to shape shift in the least is cool to me. I walked out the door and set my course towards the Artemis/Diana cabin where Grant was. Grant has been my best friend since pre-school. The summer was almost over and then I would go back to middle-school which I hated. As I walked towards the door I heard and explosion from the Hephaestus/Vulcan cabin. If I had heard something like that a month earlier I would have screamed but after I came here anything seemed possible. I slowly cracked open the door to Grant's cabin and whispered his name sharply. I heard a groan and then an arrow whizzed past my head and into the ground a few hundred feet away. I stood there stunned. "Who is it?" I heard Grants deep voice say. "It's me Chris I answered still stunned from the arrow that nearly nailed me in the face. "Oh don't sneak up on my like that" He said. He was the only one in the cabin since Artemis vowed to never marry, but like once before she did anyways. He was a tall skinny guy with brown hair and silver eyes like the moon. Since the moon controlled the tide at night he could move water almost like me which I found totally unfair since he could also use a bow and pretty much any weapon like a bow. He also had a kind of shape shifting ability which enabled him to turn into a deer. The first time he did it and changed back part of it didn't wear off and he could still jump high. The next time it happened again and the third time it got stuck that way. He could outrun almost everyone in camp except for the children of Hermes and Mercury who were the fastest in camp. The children of Apollo had pretty much all the same skills as him except for controlling water. They could control light instead making their power useless at night since they couldn't alter the light of the moon. Just then all the lights in camp went on and all hell broke loose, literally.


	2. Hellhounds

**Chapter 2 – Hellhounds**

[Chris's POV]

I spun around and saw people flooding out of the buildings in their nightclothes and robes. Then out of nowhere something heavy flew on top of me. I felt biting and scratching all over. My eyes were filled with blood and all I could make out of what was attacking me was that it had hair, lots of it. Then my vision went black. I appeared again in the wet hallway with many doors. I saw the door with the three women but in this dream I seemed to have more control it seemed… More real. I kept walking towards the light at the end of the hall. But every time I took a step the door got farther until it was out of sight. I stopped and stood there and turned to see the creepy women's right next to me. How could it be here if it was there? The woman with the scissors looked up at me. She slowly moved her scissor hand towards the string and then… My eyes flew open; I was standing up holding my machete above a giant dead hellhound. How had I killed it if I was in a dream? I looked down at myself and saw blood everywhere. My body was covered in deep gashes from I guessed were from the hellhounds' teeth. I looked around and saw eagles picking up wounded campers and dead hellhounds. I stumbled over to one of them and passed out again. I woke up in the camp ER with some healers pouring golden nectar on my wounds. After a few very boring hours I got up mostly cured except for a few scratches here and there. I still felt weak but I decided to go to my bed and sleep till morning but as soon as I opened the door to the cabin the sun came up. All of my fellow sea people were getting dressed for the morning. "Other brother!" Tyson yelled and plowed me over in a bone crushing hug. "Yeah… Thanks" I managed to say without breathing. Just then the door flew open. "Chris!" Grant said breathing like he had just run around the entire camp. "Oh your already awake, Percy wants to see you and… You should probably change your clothes they are kind of bloody." "Uh… Yeah thanks for the info Grant" As soon as I changed my clothes I ran as fast as I could towards the counselors' cabin. When I got there they were in the middle of a meeting about something like underground borders and such. "Excuse me Counselor Jackson but you wished to see me?" I asked. "Yes, come with me" I followed him up to a fiery hill where a giant quartz bird perch was. A partially red harpy sat on it and engraved on an imperial gold nametag was the name Ella. "Ella, I would like you to recite in your own words what the prophecy was like that you told me earlier" Percy said. "Boy named Chris will. Chris short for Christopher. Save or destroy Olympus and the mortal world. Mortals can die. From mean women." "Thank you" Percy said leaving and gesturing me to follow him down the steep stone path. "Chris, do you understand what she means?" Percy asked me with watchful eyes seeking any knowledge. "Uh... That my name is short for Christopher and mortals can die." I answered not really understanding what the whole thing meant but ready to learn. Percy cracked a smile, not the kind like 'Your stupid' but the one like 'I was like that'. "No, what she was saying was someone named Chris will save or destroy Olympus." Percy said with something like remembrance in his eyes. Apparently he had been on a quest almost exactly like this one, except he fought Kronos instead of the Fates. "Um… I am definitely going to save the world or destroy it, are you sure she meant me?" I asked hopefully. I didn't want to save the world I just wanted to be a normal demigod. Just then I heard a roar from the Apollo cabin and bam. The whole cabin exploded into… flowers? In the center of the blooming wreckage stood a young girl.


End file.
